During fitting of an indicator for giving axial and lateral indications beside a headlamp, at least three criteria must generally be observed. These are as follows.
(1) There should be uniform spacing, and preferably contact, between the adjacent edges of the respective cover glasses of the headlamp and the indicator.
(2) There should be a uniform clearance or spacing between the upper edge and the side edge (on the side opposite to the headlamp) of the cover glass of the indicator on the one hand, and a rimmed aperture or the like formed in the wing of the vehicle on the other hand.
(3) Any departure from a flush relationship between the cover glass of the indicator and the outer surface of the wing should be controlled, that is to say that, for example at mid-height of the cover glass, the latter should be recessed inwardly by a predetermined distance with respect to the surface of the wing.
In current practice these objectives are difficult to attain. In this connection the headlamp is conventionally fixed on to a headlamp support in the form of an element which is itself assembled, for example by welding, on to an internal stiffening member of the wing. In addition, this stiffening member is welded or bolted on to the wing itself. Manufacturing tolerances of the various components concerned, and inaccuracy in assembly, are such that currently known techniques for fastening the indicators are either very simple but do not satisfy all the criteria indicated above, or else they are somewhat complex and costly, and have to include adjusting means requiring long and tedious adjustment.